Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of light emitting diodes, and more particularly relates to a light emitting diode chip and a preparation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the most widely used light emitting diode chip includes a substrate layer, an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a p-type semiconductor layer which are sequentially laminated on the substrate. A step is formed by etching the n-type semiconductor layer, the active layer and the p-type semiconductor layer. The upper horizontal end surface of the step has a transparent conducting layer and p electrode provided thereon, and the lower horizontal end surface of the step has an N electrode provided thereon. The step is covered with a protective layer.
The existing protective layer is mainly composed of silica, which result in that the water proof property and the heat dissipation property of the protective layer are not ideal.